


A Day At The Office

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Office Sex, rivalshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuugi gets called into Kaiba's office for a private meeting.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 93





	A Day At The Office

“Go on in.” The woman at the desk smiled at Yuugi, but it was the kind of smile that said ‘Good luck’ instead of anything even remotely reassuring.

Luckily, Yuugi had nothing to fear from Kaiba. He opened the door just wide enough to slip himself into the room. The lock clicked when he closed it.

“Trapping me in here?” Yuugi asked teasingly.

“Something like that.” Kaiba answered. He fiddled with his tie like it was choking him.

Yuugi didn’t really remember the transition from flowing trench coat to regular business suit, but he wouldn’t complain. Kaiba could afford to have them fitted perfectly, and it looked so damn good.

Not that the trenchcoat  _ didn’t _ look good, because it really did. He kind of loved it.

Really, he loved anything Kaiba wore. Or didn’t wear.

He just maybe really liked Kaiba.

“Are you even listening?” Kaiba’s voice cut through his thoughts.

“No.” Yuugi answered truthfully. He walked over to the sleek metal desk and leaned his hip against it, “Sorry. Tell me again?”

Kaiba sighed and rolled his eyes and tugged on his tie again.

“Just take it off.” Yuugi suggested.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. “So you  _ were _ listening?” 

Oh jeez. Now what did that mean?

“I was thinking about how good you look in a suit.” Yuugi told him, “So no, not listening. You’re really distracting.”

Kaiba snorted and tugged at his tie again, “I said I can’t focus.”

“You called me in here to tell me you can’t focus?”

Yuugi gave Kaiba a confused look. He was suspicious about what Kaiba meant, but he was pretty sure he knew what was about to happen. One side of the desk was bare of paperwork or electronics, the door was locked, Kaiba looked uncomfortable in his clothes.

They were gon’ fuck.

“Yuugi-” Kaiba sighed exasperatedly.

Yuugi giggled and started undoing his belt, “You’re a slut.”

He got a glare for that, and then Kaiba swiftly stepped closer (just one step with those endless legs, wow) and lifted him off of the ground. He set Yuugi on the desk and took over removing Yuugi’s belts and pants. Yuugi made himself helpful and undid the tight knot in Kaiba’s tie. It was silky and cool against his fingers, and it made him feel all sorts of things in his stomach.

Nice.

Kaiba tugged his pants off of his legs. They dropped to the floor with a metallic clink as the buckles bounced against one another. Yuugi reached over and hooked his fingers through Kaiba’s belt loops. He tugged the other man closer, though they were practically one person at that point, and started working on removing Kaiba’s own belt. 

He didn’t make it easy, distracting Yuugi with kisses and also by grinding himself forward. Yuugi’s hands shook, but he finally succeeded in unbuckling the belt, and Kaiba finished the job by tugging his pants down and kicking them away. Yuugi wrapped his arms around Kaiba’s neck and kissed him on the mouth.

Almost immediately, a tongue forced its way between his lips. He caught it between his teeth and giggled at the offended and surprised noise Kaiba made. Once he released Kaiba’s tongue, it made quick work of shoving into his throat. He had to pull away because he was still laughing.

“Stop.” Kaiba commanded, looking insulted.

“You’re a slut.” Yuugi said again.

Kaiba glared at him some more, but the effect wasn’t quite as powerful because he was kind-of-totally dry humping Yuugi. Yuugi smiled at him and tugged on the long hair at the nape of Kaiba’s neck.

“You’re so annoying.” Kaiba told him, and then kissed him again.

Yuugi didn’t laugh this time, though he kind of wanted to, just because of the memory of Kaiba’s surprised noise. He hummed against Kaiba’s mouth, and Kaiba grunted back. They parted after a few more seconds, and Kaiba pressed his forehead against Yuugi’s. Their bangs mushed together and got in Yuugi’s eyes, but Kaiba’s eyes were so close that he could see their clear blue regardless.

“Lube.” Yuugi reminded him.

Kaiba huffed through his nose. The air tickled Yuugi’s own nose, but it wasn’t super annoying, so he didn’t bother with it. Kaiba pulled away and started opening all of his desk drawers.

“Top left, hun.” Yuugi said.

The one drawer Kaiba had not opened yet, of course. He closed all of them with a bang and then tugged the top left drawer open. Yuugi heard him shuffling around but was too busy pinching his own nipple under his shirt to turn and look.

“You called  _ me _ a slut.” Kaiba said, “And yet here you are.”

Yuugi bit his lip and tugged his shirt up to his collar to show off his chest. Kaiba’s face paled and then turned red in the span of one whole second. Yuugi resumed toying with his chest, this time blatantly showing off for Kaiba, who was very clearly freaking out.

He slammed his hands down on either side of Yuugi’s hips and dipped his head to catch Yuugi’s untouched nipple in his mouth. Yuugi arched his back and sighed when teeth grazed against the sensitive skin, and then Kaiba sucked and licked like he would die if he didn’t. Yuugi dropped his shirt and ran his fingers through Kaiba’s hair.

Maybe they were both sluts.

Kaiba made a little growling noise and pulled away. Yuugi sighed softly, but he wasn’t too disappointed; The best was yet to come. 

“Up.” Kaiba commanded.

Yuugi hopped off of the desk and turned around, letting Kaiba bend him over the cold metal. He shivered as the cool table touched his bare skin, and then again when Kaiba’s lube-slick finger prodded at his hole. 

“Here comes the airplane.” Yuugi said cheerily.

He let out a snort of laughter and hid his face in his arms. That was _ stupid _ . Kaiba punished him for the horrendous joke by pressing his entire finger into Yuugi’s ass in one quick movement. The lube made the slide easy, and he wasn’t a virgin by any means, but it was still a bit startling. Enough to make him yelp loudly and then frantically cover his mouth. 

He glanced over his shoulder, gazing apologetically at Kaiba, but Kaiba simply raised an eyebrow and crooked his finger. Yuugi groaned into his hand, muffling the noise, and turned back around. If he kept his mouth covered, they would be fine. 

_ Ohgodohfuck _ . Unless Kaiba kept doing  _ that _ ! The pad of his finger pressed roughly against Yuugi’s prostate and rubbed in vicious, tight circles. Yuugi gasped and clawed at the table with one hand, still trying desperately to stay quiet. They’d be caught-!

“C’mon, Yuugi, make some noise for me.” Kaiba cooed. Yuugi could hear the smirk in his voice.

When Yuugi stayed quiet, Kaiba pushed his legs further apart and then removed his hand. Yuugi whined into his palm, waiting for the sensations to come back after Kaiba applied more lube.

He uncovered his mouth after it started taking too long, “Kai-”

Before he could finish, Kaiba repeated his earlier action of shoving his fingers in without warning. Yuugi let out another surprised, pleasured cry. Fuck, he was being too loud!

“Good.” Kaiba said. He scissored his fingers and rubbed his clothed dick against one of Yuugi’s ass cheeks, hinting at what was yet to come. “Be loud for me.”

Fine, if Kaiba wanted to pay fines for being slutty at work, he could. If Yuugi got in trouble, though… Well, Kaiba had better enjoy this, because they’d never do it again.

That train of thought was quickly derailed, and Yuugi’s brain and mouth spiraled into frantic, babbling moans. Kaiba’s fingers pistoned in and out of his aching hole at lightning speed, and his head spun. The sudden stimulation was incredible. His stomach flipped and clenched, and his cock bumped against the cold metal table as he rocked against Kaiba’s hand.

“Now who’s slutty?” Kaiba muttered.

So bitter. So petty.

Yuugi loved when Kaiba took his annoyances out  _ like this _ . His legs were shaking, and he thought he might just collapse before they got any further. Wouldn’t that be a tale? Kaiba’s ego would feed on it for the rest of time if he passed out only a few minutes into the fun.

“C’mon.” Yuugi gasped out, “Put it in already!”

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Kaiba said, and then he went back to his brutal massage on Yuugi’s prostate.

Yuugi let out a wail of pleasure and scrambled against the desk, trying to find a purchase he could brace himself with. God, it was so much. It was  _ so good _ .

“Please! Please, please!” Yuugi mewled. He didn’t even know what he was begging for. Did he want Kaiba to continue, or did he want the overwhelming sensations to stop so Kaiba could fuck him properly?

Kaiba chose the latter. He pretty much tore his fingers out of Yuugi’s hole, leaving him empty and aching for more, and tugged his boxers down his legs. Kaiba cursed, and there was the sound of shuffling clothing. Yuugi assumed Kaiba had kicked his underwear away after they got caught around his ankles. 

Good, he wanted everything Kaiba could give him. None of that messy, can’t-quite-spread-your-legs shit.

Yuugi heard the lube bottle give a nasty squish. “ _ Fuck _ .” Kaiba grunted.

“Aw, is your dick cold?” Yuugi asked, “Warm it up inside me.” He wiggled his ass enticingly.

“Shut up.” Kaiba answered.

Large, warm hands wrapped around his hips. Lube slid against his skin, slicking his stomach and one thigh. Ugh, Kaiba hadn’t even wiped his hand off, what a bitch! Now he was all wet.

He’d get revenge another time.

Kaiba’s cock bumped against his hole, and Yuugi shivered in anticipation. Fuck, why was Kaiba being so slow? He needed it in him now. He needed it in him five fucking minutes ago.

The head of Kaiba’s dick pressed past Yuugi’s rim, and he slowly but steadily sank into Yuugi’s body. Yuugi closed his eyes and sighed in ecstacy. Sometimes, he wished he was taller, but being so tiny compared to Kaiba was mostly just a blessing. Kaiba felt huge inside of him, and when he bent over Yuugi’s body, he felt huge outside, too.

Kaiba’s dick twitched, and Yuugi grunted at the sensation. He could feel all of it. Each vein and ridge, and the steady thrum of Kaiba’s pulse. It was bliss.

Yuugi rolled his hips, grinding himself against Kaiba in an attempt to spur him on. It worked, and Kaiba pulled out in a slow movement. Yuugi relished in the careful drag, moaned when the feeling returned in the opposite direction. Fuck, even this leisurely pace was mindblowing.

But the slow motions sped up their pace gradually, until Yuugi was on the tips of his toes and clinging to one side of the desk as Kaiba pounded into him. There was rhythm to his movements, yes, but they were also desperate and chasing a pleasure that was just out of reach. Yuugi mewed in pleasure, because that was all he could do. 

He was pressed to the table almost completely as Kaiba hovered over him. One hand gripped his hip and held him down, and the other was planted strongly beside his neck, holding Kaiba’s body up and barely keeping Yuugi from being crushed. His cock slipped against the desk, the slide lubricated by the precum leaking from his tip. Hah, Kaiba had some cleaning to do.

“Good little slut.” Kaiba hissed through gritted teeth. “So good for me.”

Part of Yuugi was annoyed that Kaiba was still caught up on that, but most of him was singing at the words. Hell yeah, he was a slut. He was Kaiba’s slut, and he god damn loved it.

His voice had left him, though, so he replied with a weak moan and rubbed his face against the table. It wasn’t so cold anymore, warmed by their bodies and movement, but it was still soothing. It was grounding, and that was what he needed, otherwise he might float away, lost to the pleasure Kaiba was giving him.

Yuugi’s stomach clenched and flipped. Fuck, it was so good. Yeah, he was close. He was… Fuck, it was  _ really _ good.

“G’na cum.” Yuugi choked out.

Kaiba rocked into him, splitting him open and claiming him and giving  _ himself _ all at once. “Do it. Cum for me. Come on, Yuugi.”

Yuugi gasped and shuddered. Kaiba’s pace slowed slightly in favour of more powerful thrusts. Each movement sent a wave of pleasure through his entire body as Kaiba’s cock hammered his prostate. Yuugi’s head was spinning, his hole was fluttering and clenching desperately, and his cock was throbbing steadily. It was all very overwhelming.

Yuugi gave a loud cry and another shiver and then he came. His dick twitched feebly and sprayed a heavy load of cum onto Kaiba’s desk. Kaiba growled in his ear and went back to the fast, snapping thrusts. His cock slammed against Yuugi’s highly oversensitive insides and dragged Yuugi’s pleasure out further.

Yuugi couldn’t catch his breath. It felt like Kaiba was fucking the air straight out of his lungs. He didn’t want to breathe, though. He was fine with the blinding pleasure coursing through his entire body. 

Another desperate noise was ripped from his throat, and he came a second time, though it was dry. It still sent a wonderful burn through his veins, and he shuddered his way through the aftermath. 

Kaiba still hadn’t let up, though his rhythm was waning. He was growling in Yuugi’s ear, an involuntary noise that Yuugi had learned meant he was close to finishing. Yuugi wanted to help him towards his orgasm, but his body wouldn’t listen to him. He stayed limp and let Kaiba use him, instead. That had been working so far, anyway.

“Yuugi-” Kaiba gasped softly.

Yuugi hummed back, and the reaction was immediate. A hot flood of cum rushed into him, filling his stomach, and Kaiba groaned quietly. His thrusts slowed to a stop, but he stayed inside. Yuugi let the pleasure wash over him. His brain was fuzzy, and his stomach was comfortably stuffed, with Kaiba’s cock and jizz. God, that was awesome.

Kaiba kissed gently against his neck, and that was awesome, too.

“Do you have-” Yuugi tried words, and they didn’t come out quite right. “A-”

“Mhm.”

Kaiba carefully pulled himself out of Yuugi’s body, and Yuugi tried not to be upset at the loss. He stayed put as Kaiba went to the top left drawer and then returned with a plug. God, yes please.

A warm finger trailed against his inner thigh and pushed the dribble of cum back into his hole. Yuugi shivered, and then shivered again when the cool, freshly lubed plug slipped into him. His body clenched automatically around the intrusion, and his mind buzzed with pleasure. He was back to feeling very full. It was nice.

“Think you can go back to work?” Kaiba teased.

“ _ Fuck no _ .” Yuugi snorted. “I can barely feel my legs.”

Kaiba made a wounded noise, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, shush. My brain’s rebooting.” 

Warm, gentle fingers massaged his thighs, anyway. Yuugi sighed and wiggled his toes. Yep, they were still working. His fingers were, too. Slowly, he peeled himself away from the table. Kaiba offered him a package of baby wipes, which he quickly used to clean himself with. He still felt rather sticky, from sweat and from cum, and there was also the lube that Kaiba had wiped on him. He grabbed a second wipe and cleaned himself again.

“And now we find your clothes.” Yuugi said.

“Hn. Clothes are stupid.”

While Yuugi mostly agreed, especially right now, they  _ were _ still in his office.

“Fuck! I’m gonna get a call from HR. I hate you.”

Yuugi punched Kaiba’s arm and pouted at him. He received a shit-eating grin.

“I sound-proofed my office, idiot. What, you think I didn’t learn my lesson?” Kaiba scoffed, “Nobody heard a thing.”

Yuugi continued pouting as he grabbed his pants and underwear. He pulled them on and worked on buckling his belts. Kaiba searched for his own clothes, and found his boxers on his chair.

“How the fuck-”

Yuugi finally laughed, and shook his head. Kaiba got dressed as well, and they made sure neither one of them looked  _ too _ suspicious. Yuugi’s shirt was kind of slimy, but it didn’t show, so he didn’t bother. Kaiba was sending him home, anyway. 

An amazing dick appointment,  _ and _ a day off? Yes please!

Kaiba kissed him, and then they pulled away, and then Kaiba kissed him again. Neither of them wanted Yuugi to leave, but he couldn’t  _ live _ in Kaiba’s office. Not if they wanted to keep their relationship a secret, which was stupid but necessary.

“I’ll see you later.” Kaiba promised.

“I miss you already.” Yuugi answered.

They finally parted long enough for Yuugi to gather every ounce of willpower he had. He backed away, made a heart shape with his hands, and then ran from the office. If he stayed any longer, he’d never leave.

He leaned against the door and glanced at the secretary, and she stared back with wide eyes. He must have looked like a mess. Crazy hair (crazier than normal), big eyes (bigger than normal), probably a bruise on his neck from Kaiba’s kisses. And his legs were still shaking.

“It’ll be okay.” She told him sincerely. “I know he’s scary when he yells, but he’s nice, deep down.”

He gave her a smile, hoping it didn’t look too shaky. He didn’t want to give her any more wrong ideas. He also didn’t want to give her any  _ right _ ones. He mostly just wanted to get going. 

Yuugi scurried to the elevator and pressed the button multiple times, wishing it would teleport him home or something. He didn’t want to wait, or to walk.

But he had to wait, and while he did, he fixed his hair as best he could. It would be super embarrassing to leave the building looking like he’d just gotten fucked.

Even though he had.


End file.
